Haley PurpleCrayon
Haley PurpleCrayon is the daughter of Harold, the little boy with the purple crayon. she is destined to become the most best artist of ever after. She and Maxelle Wild are from from Scholastic Middle School and She is also proud of her face painting too from her mother. She is quite a little shy and she seem very talent of her artwork. She takes Art about 4 times a day, and she even learns how to be an honest person from her best teacher and also best friend Cedar Wood daughter of Pinocchio. She wants to think about herself as a royal, but she was also thinking of doing face painting for little boys and girls. She is one of the shyest students of Ever After High. However she is thinking about having her own destiny like the other roybels, but she seems to be really proud of her father's storybook. Haley is also the cutest student ever after. Personality Haley is very shy, but very artistic. She is also honest, lucky, adorable, creative, talent, and childish just lie Erika Magorium. Appearance She has pale fair skin and light blue eyes. She has brown hair with tiny strikes of purple. And she wears baby doll makeup. Setting At her home, she lives in The World of Scholastic. Her home setting is with the same colors as her outfits goes with the picture book. Family Her father is Harold PurpleCrayon. He is now a most popular artist of The World of Scholastic. Haley's mom is a face painting artist who paints children's faces, and she also does sewing and quilting. Friends She is best friends with Erika Magorium, Denise Dutchlace, and her only true BFFA Maxelle Wild. She is also great friends with Grace Baker, Redlyn Red, and Shirley Larible. And is good friends with Libby Hearts and Fardette BlackSwan. Romance She has a really cute crush on Daniel Kean, but she is too shy to ask him for a date. However, she is gets blushed and bashful when she watches her mother doing his makeup. Daniel seems to really like Haley, because of Haley's mom artistic faces. Pet Scribbles is her pet drawing of a puppy. She uses her magic crayon was given from her father and draws an adorable puppy. Scribbles is a white puppy that looks like a Maltese and Charles Spaniel Mix. She loves making paintings with Haley. She even loves to do finger painting. In the book series, her dog is outlined purple. Powers Her powers are only her father's purple crayon. Its a purple crayon that has the power to create drawings that come to life. Although the book it only comes in a white blank world with just purple lines. Early Life When Haley was 4 years old like her dad when he was a little boy, She was so interesting of her father's very first sketches of using his purple crayon. She wants to become an artist like her daddy. Also, she loves to finger paint, drawing with her normal crayons, painting, and loves to play with her best friend Maxelle Wild. Bio: Alignment: Roybel/Royal Parents: Harold Purple Crayon and Haley's Mom. Parent's Story: Harold and the Purple Crayon Roommate: Grace Baker Secret Heart's Desire: I always want to follow my daddy footsteps of becoming an artist, but I also want to face paint with young children also. My "Magic" Touch: My father gave me his special purple crayon and its not just an average purple crayon, its a magical crayon that can draw in real life. Storybook Romance Status: Oh! I just hope I won't get shy over Daniel Kean He is soo cute as a makeup model. "Oh Curses!" Moment: What is an artist can't try to erase something that won't stand still? Favorite Subject: Art and Makeup Class-ic. I'm the best one of true drawings of art. Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic and Woodshop. I really hate to say but I am not so good at wood making or cooking. Best Friends Forever After: My BFFA Maxelle Wild, She is my true friend ever since when we first met as toddlers. And I'm mostly great best friends with Erika Magorium, Redlyn Red, Grace Baker, and Denise Dutchlace. Class Schedule * Art/Baking Class * Magicology * The Land of Oz Club * Woodshop * Art * Cooking Class-ic * Makeup Class-ic * Circus Training Outfit:Original Haley's colors are from the book "Harold and the Purple Crayon" She wears a light blue top with dark light blue sleeves. She wears a light purple skirt with purple circles on it. She wears light blue leggings and she wear purple shoes that are sandals. She wears and blue headband with a yellow and purple bow that goes along with her headband. And since she is an artist like her dad, she has two art bags her Makeup Bag and Art Bag. Inside her Makeup Bag her right side, she has face paints and paintbrushes. she even as eyeliner and glitter in it as well. And inside of her Art bag on her left side, she has tons of watercolor pencils, tubes of paint, paintbrushes, crayons, markers, and tons of art paper. Her Art Bag has Harold on the front and she is also holding her magic purple crayon. Outfit:Legacy Day We will find out soon Trivia * Haley's favorite color is purple, but she also loves light blue and light yellow like in the book. * Her favorite dessert are Vanilla Purple Cupcakes with yummy frosting on top. * Her favorite hobbies are drawing, painting, and Clown Makeup. * She has some great talents of miming, alonging with Fardette BlackSwan. * Her favorite foods are purple grapes, Plain Buttered Pasta, and Plain Cheese Pizza. * She is shy with boys. especially with Daniel Kean. Quotes Gallery Maxelle and Haley.png|Haley and Maxelle True Best Friends harold-and-the-purple-crayon.jpg|Haley's headcover Haley Crayon the Artist.png|Haley the Artistic Artist Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Roybels Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:The World of Scholastic Category:Harold and The Purple Crayon Category:JanelleMeap's OCs